Memories of the Sakura Tree
by Princess Athena of Egypt
Summary: Yami and Anzu have been best friends since they were four. Anzu is now moving to New York,so Yami invites her to go to the park with him. They reminisce their days together. After 5 years,Anzu comes back. Will they stay friends or become something more?
1. Memories

Hey guys, how's it goin'. I got bored so I wanted to write another story. Well… here it is. Note: It doesn't really go with the Yu-Gi-Oh! Story line and Yugi, Yami, Cleo, and Athena have their own bodies. Just so you know.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

Memories of the Sakura Tree

Anzu was sitting down underneath a Sakura Tree with her friend, Yami. He had invited her to go to the park with him because today was her last day in Domino because she was moving to New York with her parents. They have been friends for as long as they both can remember. They were both 12 years-old and they did almost everything together.

"Hey Yami?" Anzu asked as she shifted her position and looked at him.

"Hmm?" Yami said as he opened one of his eyes and peered at her.

"Do you remember when we first met? It was right here in this very spot," Anzu answered.

"Of course I do," Yami said opening both eyes while looking at her. "How can I forget?"

_Flashback_

_A 3 year-old Anzu ran up to the Sakura Tree and rested there. She was hiding from her dad because they were playing Hide and Seek. She tried to find someplace to hide when suddenly, she heard a voice. _

"_Hi there. What are you doing here?" someone from behind her asked. Anzu peered behind the tree and saw a boy the same age as her. _

"_Oh, hi there. My name is Anzu Mazaki. My daddy and I are playing Hide and Seek and I was trying to hide from him. What's your name?" Anzu asked._

"_My name is Atem Mutou but you can call me Yami. Almost everyone does. I'm hiding from my twin brother, Yugi," he replied._

"_You have a twin brother?" Anzu asked while Yami nodded. "He looks almost like me," he added._

"_Do you want to be friends?" Anzu asked._

"_Yeah. Let's pinkie swear on it." They both put out their pinkies and pinkie swore._

"Oh, and remember when we made the promise to be best friends forever?" Yami asked.

"Uh-huh. It was also underneath this same tree," Anzu said.

"A lot has happened underneath this tree. I remember when Athena and Cleo both said they're first words here."

"And remember when we…" Yami started but then stopped himself.

"When we what?" Anzu asked.

"I-It's nothing. Forget about it," Yami answered.

"Atem Mutou. You better tell me right now or I'll…" Anzu started but Yami gave in.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you. Just don't call me by my whole name."

Anzu smiled. Satisfied that she got her friend to give in. Yami knew better than to push Anzu any further after she had said his whole name. The last time he did that, he found himself dangling on this very tree.

"I was going to ask if you remembered when we… kissed underneath this tree," Yami said while turning away a little so that Anzu wouldn't see the small blush that was sneaking its way up to his face. Little did he know, a small blush was creeping onto Anzu's face, too.

"I-I remember," Anzu said which made Yami look at her fully. "H-How can I forget. It was right here at this spot. But we were just kids. We didn't really know what was going on."

"Y-Yeah. Just kids." It almost broke their hearts to be saying that.

"R-Remember what Ana and Cleo said after we k-kissed?" Anzu asked.

"W-What? Oh! You mean that? Well, they were only a year old. You know what they say… Kids say the darndest things."

"But do you remember?" Anzu insisted.

"Y-Yeah. They said 'Yami kiss Anzu.' But like I said. They were only a year old," Yami replied.

"Uh-huh. When I move away, do you know what I'm gonna miss the most?" Anzu asked.

"What?" Yami asked curiously.

"You," Anzu replied shortly. "You've always been a good friend to me and after I move, I don't know if we'll ever see each other again," she said sadly.

"I'm going to miss you too. But don't worry. I'm sure that we'll meet each other again," Yami said.

"You promise?" Anzu asked.

"I promise," Yami said. Anzu eyed him a little suspiciously.

"Fine. We'll pinkie swear on it." Yami held out his pinkie and said, "I, Yami Atem Mutou, promise to never forget my best friend, Anzu, and that we will meet again someday and be together forever."

Anzu giggled at that but then held up her own pinkie and said, "And I, Anzu Mazaki, promise to never forget my best friend, Yami, and that we will meet again and be together forever." After they said their promises, they intertwined their pinkies together thinking that today wasn't the end of their friendship, but the beginning.

* * *

How do you like it? Please leave a review so I would know if I should continue or not.

_. _


	2. Guess What?

* * *

Thanx to all of those who have reviewed.

* * *

5 years later

"Guys, I'm home!" Yami yelled as he opened the door. He and Yugi are now 17 while Athena and Cleo were now 12. It had been 5 years since Anzu had left and they had all missed her dearly but they still kept in touch with her. Yami would always go to their special place at the park. The Sakura Tree

As soon as Yami stepped into the house, he saw Yugi chasing after Cleo, who was holding Yugi's cell phone. "Cleo! Give me back my cell phone!" Yugi yelled. "No way! Ooh! A text message from Rebecca!" Cleo yelled back as she ran into the kitchen with Yugi at her tail.

"What's going on?" Yami asked Athena as she walked over to him. "Oh, you know. Just the usual. Cleo's teasing Yugi about Rebecca while Yugi is trying to kill her. Nothing new," Athena explained.

"Oh, well, it's your turn to break them up," Yami said.

"No, it's your turn. I did it yesterday," Athena said.

"Ana, it's your turn."

"No it's yours!"

"It's yours!"

"It's yours!"

"Cleo! Give me back my cell phone!"

"You gotta catch me first!"

Suddenly, the phone started ringing and everyone stopped yelling. Athena grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello! Mutou residence," she said as if nothing happened.

Yami came over to where Cleo and Yugi were and said, "Alright. Cleo, just give Yugi his cell phone back."

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Cleo said as she tossed Yugi his phone back.

"Thank you," Yugi replied.

"So when's your big date with Rebecca?" Yami asked.

"Would you just drop it?" Yugi said while blushing a little.

Suddenly, they heard a loud squeal and Athena came running into the living room.

"Guess who's coming?!" she said excitedly while jumping around.

"I have no idea but did you eat too much sugar again?" Yami asked.

Ana glared at him and said, "No. Now guess who's coming?"

"Umm… Gwen Stefani?"

"Oprah Winfrey?"

"Chuck Norris?"

"No, no, and no. Come on, can't you guys think of anyone else?" Athena asked.

"Joey?"

"Tristan?"

"Ryou?"

"Hannah Montana?"

"No. Wait… who's Hannah Montana?"

"I… don't really know."

"Ooookaay. Well, is there anyone else?" Ana asked.

"… Nope, no one comes to mind. Who is it?"

"Ugh! Two words. Anzu. Mazaki," Athena replied.

"ANZU! Anzu's coming back?" Cleo and Yugi exclaimed.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"When?" Yami asked.

"Tonight. At 8:00 p.m."

"That's in 2 hours! I have to take shower!" Yugi exclaimed as he ran upstairs.

"I need to get ready!" Cleo yelled while running after Yugi.

When Athena and Yami were left alone. Yami said, "I can't believe Anzu's coming back. I wonder if she's changed? I hope she hasn't forgotten about me. I bet she," his eyes narrowed a little, "I bet she has a boyfriend." It hurt his heart just saying it but he didn't know why.

"I bet she doesn't. I bet she saved up her heart for a special someone," Athena replied as she climbed upstairs to get ready.

"Who?" Yami asked curiously.

"Sorry, my lips are sealed," Athena said as she ran up the stairs.

"Ana! Tell me!" Yami called as he ran after her.

* * *

1 hour later

"I'm driving!" Yami yelled.

"No, I'm driving!" Yugi yelled back.

"No I am!"

"No I am!"

"No I am!"

"No I am!"

Athena and Cleo came downstairs and saw their brothers arguing again.

"We seriously don't have time for this," Cleo told them but they wouldn't listen.

"Okay, we should settle this like men," Yami said.

Ana and Cleo both saw them draw their hands into fists. Immediately, they panicked and Athena yelled, "What are you guys doing?"

Yami and Yugi both drew their fists back and…

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

"Ha! Rock beats Scissors!" Yami yelled.

"Aw man!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Whew! I thought you guys were going to do something else!" Cleo said.

"What did you think we were going to do?" Yami asked.

"…Nothing," Athena replied, "We should just get to the airport so we can pick up Anzu."

"Alright," Yugi said as they all went outside.

"I call shotgun!" Athena yelled as soon as they reached Yami's black convertible.

"No fair!" Cleo and Yugi both yelled out in unison.

And so… another argument starts up. Luckily, they made it to the airport without any speeding tickets, accidents, injuries, mutations, and/or deaths.

* * *

The airport was a little crowded and buzzing with new arrivals. They all squinted their eyes and looked out into the crowd looking for Anzu. "Ugh! Where is she?" Cleo complained. It had almost been about 15 min. since they arrived.

"We should split up and start looking for her. Yugi and I will go this way while you and Cleo go that way," Yami suggested. Everyone agreed to the plan and separated.

After a few minutes of looking, Athena and Cleo both got tired and sat at the nearest bench. "Where could she be? Are you sure you got the right day and time?" Cleo asked.

"I'm positive. She told me over the phone that-" Athena started but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Athena! Cleo! I've finally found you!" the familiar voice cried out. Both Cleo and Athena turned their heads and saw an older and taller woman running towards them. She had shoulder length brown hair and shimmering azure eyes that gleamed against the lights. She was wearing a blue tube top with a white denim jacket over it and a white knee length skirt while carrying a few bags.

"Anzu!" Athena and Cleo exclaimed as they ran over and hugged her.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were still walking around the airport, looking for Anzu. "Just great. We can't find Anzu and I think we lost the girls," Yugi told his brother. Yami looked at him and said, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that the girls can take care of themselves. I just hope they're having way more luck than we do."

* * *

"We've missed you so much, Anzu!" Athena said as she and Cleo pulled away from the hug. "I've missed you guys, too. You two have really grown since I last saw you," Anzu replied. "You look really beautiful. Wait until Yami sees this," Cleo said. Anzu blushed a little. "Speaking of Yami, where is he and Yugi?" Anzu asked while looking around.

"There's Yugi!" Athena cried out as she saw her brother running toward them.

"There you two are!" Yugi exclaimed. "We've been looking for…" he couldn't finish his sentence because right there, his eyes widened as he saw Anzu smiling at him. "Anzu!" he yelled as he hugged her like his sisters did.

"Yugi, you've really grown," Anzu commented. "Thanks. You look wonderful, too," Yugi said.

"Where's Yami?" she asked. Yugi looked around behind him. "He was just…"

"Yugi! You could've slowed down you know!" they heard Yami yell as he emerged from the crowd and ran toward them. "You left me…" Like Yugi, he was dumbfounded when he saw Anzu. To him, she looked like an absolute angel. His heart skipped a beat.

"You might want to close your mouth, Bro," Athena told him, "Flies might go in."

Everyone snickered when Yami snapped out of it and closed his mouth. "H-Hi Anzu," was all that came out after that.

"Hi Yami," she replied. "It's really nice to see you again."

"You too. You look… wow. And your hair looks… wow. And your eyes look… wow," he was at a lost for words. Anzu just giggled and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back while a small blush crept its way to his cheeks. It was great seeing her best friend again but she couldn't help but feel something different. It was something in her heart. She's no doctor but she could've sworn that her heart was beating faster than usual.

* * *

So… how'd ya like it? Love it? Hate it? Loath it? Please tell me so I would know if I should keep writing or just delete this story.


End file.
